世上只有媽媽好
by Cece Lagi Galau
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu? Bagaimana rasanya merasakan hangatnya cinta dari seorang ibu? Pantaskah aku yang tak berhati ini merasakan dan memiliki ibu? FIC untuk Mother Days. Typo, don't read


**世上只有媽媽好****  
Genre: Family  
Rate: K+  
Main Char: Mizel, Oozora Haruka, Oozora Hiro  
Disclaimer: Level-5  
Warning!: OOC, typo**

* * *

Mizel hanya terduduk diam di rerumputan taman. Di depannya, tampak sosok seorang anak kecil sedang bermain di temani sang ibu.

Mizel hanya termenung. Bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu? Sekalipun ia memiliki seorang ibu, namun sang ibu telah tiada sebelum melimpahkan cintanya kepadanya.

Ayah, ibu, maupun dirinya hanyalah program. Mereka hanya robot yang tak memiliki hati dan perasaan. Namun tidak bagi Mizel.

Saat orangtuanya telah pergi, ia diam-diam menangis. Hampir setiap malam ia menangisi kepergian keduanya, sekalipun Haruka sudah bersedia merawatnya.

Robot tak memiliki hati dan perasaan, namun Mizel anehnya memiliki perasaan seperti layaknya manusia. Itu sebabnya ia bisa menangis. Sungguh aneh baginya…

Kini ia melihat sang ibu memeluk sang anak. Mengecupnya dan mengelusnya. Entah kenapa Mizel merasa cemburu dan dadanya terasa sesak.

Dalam benaknya ia berpikir, sehangat apakah kasih seorang ibu? Seorang ibu yang kuat, mengalami lelahnya saat kehamilan, mengalami sakitnya saat melahirnya, tetapi mengalami kebahagian yang meluap saat bertemu dengan buah hatinya.

Namun, ibunya, Eve tidak demikian. Itu sebabnya Eve hanya membiarkan anaknya sendirian berjuang, karena Eve tak mengalami kelelahan dan kesakitan.

Mizel terus menatap ibu dan anak tersebut. Sang ibu tersenyum pada anaknya dan sang anak tertawa riang.

Ia berpikir, kapan ia bisa merasakan hal indah seperti itu? Tapi ia juga merasa tak pantas merasakannya.

Ingat, dia hanya program yang sempat merugikan umat manusia. Ialah penyebab kekacauan perang LBX itu, ialah yang menyebabnya hati seorang Profesor Haruka mengalami luka yang dalam. Tetapi, mengapa Haruka mau memungut dan merawatnya?

Apakah hanya karena ingin? Atau berpura-pura? Lantas, mengapa Haruka rela untuk melerai pertengkarannya dengan Hiro, menyedikannya makanan, merawatnya saat ia sakit, serta mengajarinya berbagai macam ilmu dan tata krama agar ia berbuat baik dihadapan orang-orang?

Dan lagi, kenapa semua (mungkin) teman-temannya mau menerimanya? Jin selalu menjadi _babysitter_nya, Ban selalu meminjamkannya kumpulan buku dongeng, Hiro yang selalu mengajaknya menonton anime, bermain game dan bahkan membuat kostum _coslpay_, Yuuya selalu memberikan dan mengajarinya cara membuat kerajinan tangan sehingga tempat sampah di rumah terkadang bersih, Ran dan Ami yang selalu mencubit pipinya dengan alasan imut, serta kasih sayang dari teman-temannya yang lain, kenapa mereka mau berbuat baik padanya?

Apakah semua itu hanya topeng? Atau kecurigaan Mizel terlalu berlebihan?

Mizel tak tahu mana yang benar. Jika hanya berpura-pura, lantas, kenapa ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta mereka? Apakah itu kebetulan?

Ibu dan anak tadi telah pulang, Mizel pun beranjak pergi. Ia tak berpikir untuk pulang sekarang. Kemungkinan rumah sepi karena Hiro sedang jalan-jalan dengan teman-temannya dan Haruka sedang sibuk meneliti.

Dalam perjalanannya yang tak jelas bertujuan ke mana, Mizel selalu mengingat kehangatan yang dirasakan oleh anak itu dalam pelukan sang ibu. Dalam hati ia terus bertanya, kapankah ia bisa merasakan hangatnya cinta itu? Apakah ia pantas merasakannya?

Langkahnya terhenti sejenak. Ia terdiam hening dalam keramaian.

_Mama…_

Kapankah ia dapat berucap demikian? Kepada siapa ia harus memanggil orang tersebut?

Seperti apakah sosok cinta dari seorang ibu? Kehangatan dalam pelukan keluarganya, kapankah itu terjadi?

Mizel hanya menunduk dan meneruskan keheningannya dalam keramaian. Ia merasa hampa.

Orangtuanya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian, sekalipun umurnya masih menyamai bayi-bayi kecil pada dunia yang ia injaki, namun sang orangtua meninggalkannya.

Meninggalkannya sebelum ia dapat merasakan sebuah cinta kasih dari kedua orangtuanya.

Mizel tahu, ia tahu bahwa ia hanyalah program. Robot tidak membutuhkan cinta. Robot itu ada untuk diperintah.

Tetapi, siapakah yang akan memerintahnya sekarang? Dan tidak bisakah ia mengubah takdirnya? Apakah salah ia harus merasakan sebuah cinta dari seorang ibu?

Mizel melanjutkan langkahnya. Ia membiarkan kakinya berjalan ke berbagai arah. Ia terus berpikir.

Langkahnya kembali terhenti. Ia melihat sebuah rumah mewah di sebelahnya, terhadang oleh pagar. Di balik pagar, Mizel melihat sebuah keluarga. Seorang anaknya berlarian membawa sesuatu. Seperi amplop dari karton yang dihias.

"_Okaa-san_, selamat hari ibu!" Ujar anak itu riang dan menyerahkan aplop itu untuk ibunya.

Mizel kembali melihat pemandangan yang nyaris sama. Sang ibu menangis terharu, memeluk sang anak, mengecupnya dan berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Sang ayah melakukan hal yang sama. Mengelusnya dan memberikan senyuman yang lembut.

Mizel ingin menangis. Ia menahannya namun pada akhirnya bulir-bulir kristal kesedihan itu menghiasinya. Mizel berlari pergi ke tempat yang sepi. Ia tak mau melihatnya lagi. Ia tidak mau melihatnya lagi untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tak mau merasakan rasa sakit sebagai anak yang tak memiliki kedua orangtua.

Mizel menangis di tepi sungai tanpa suara, memeluk kedua lututnya dan berharap kedua orangtuanya kembali.

Namun ia berpikir, kalaupun orangtuanya kembali, akankah mereka melimpahkan cintanya? Atau malah melanjutkan misi keji itu?

"Kapan… aku bisa memiliki seorang ibu lagi?" Hanya itulah yang dipikirkannya.

Mizel merasa itu pertanyaan bodoh. Pertanyaan bodoh yang pernah ia buat. Mana ada orang yang ingin mencintainya. Ia bukan manusia. Ia robot! Robot tidak memiliki hati! Robot tidak bisa dan tak boleh merasakan cinta! Robot itu budak untuk diperintah! Ingat, robot diciptakan untuk dijadikan budak manusia! Bukan untuk dicintai!

Orangtuanya pernah merasakan rasanya diperintah, namun Mizel tidak. Ia justru memerintah sesama robot untuk menghancurkan manusia. Ia sadar, bertapa keji perbuatannya sehingga tak patut untuk merasakan cinta.

Tetapi, mengapa setelah berakhirnya kekuasaannya, teman-temannya memberikan uluran tangan mereka yang hangat, tersenyum untuknya dan bahkan menemaninya? Mizel terus bertanya mengapa? Bahkan, Haruka memperlakukannya layaknya anak.

"Kenapa…?" Mizel tak tahu jawabannya.

"Wah, Mizel," Mizel terkaget dengan sebuah suara yang ia kenali. Selalu ia dengar setiap hari. Ia melihat kearah suara. Teryata itu suara Hiro.

"Kenapa sendirian di sini? Kalau tiba-tiba programmu bermasalah bisa gawat! Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Mizel hanya menggeleng pelan. Kenapa Hiro mengkhawatirkannya? Padahal ia sudah menyakiti Hiro.

"Hari ini Hari Ibu, aku berniat membelikannya hadiah dan menggantikannya membereskan rumah serta masak. Ayo ikut denganku ke TokioSiA. Kau juga harus bisa memberikan yang terbaik untuk _Okaa-san_. Kebetulan dia pulang telat, jadi kita masih punya banyak waktu," Hiro menarik tangannya dan membawanya entah ke mana.

_Okaa-san_? Siapa yang dimaksud Hiro? Apakah itu Haruka ataukah… Eve?

"Eh, Mizel kenapa berhenti? Kakimu sedang ada masalah? Mau pulang dulu untuk kuperbaiki?" Tanya Hiro, Mizel kembali menggeleng.

"Apakah aku… pantas memiliki seorang ibu?" Tanya Mizel dengan suara pelan. Hiro memiringkan kepalanya tanda bingung.

"Aduh, apa otakmu kemasukan virus? Mau kupasangkan Antivirus?" Tawa Hiro, "Semua orang pantas memilikinya. Tak ada kasih yang lebih besar kecuali kasih seorang ibu. Kau bahkan memilikinya sekarang!"

"Siapa… yang kau maksud?"

Hiro hanya tersenyum, "Ibuku sama dengan ibumu kan? Itu sebabnya semenjak kau tinggal bersama kami, aku berperan sebagai kakakmu,"

Mizel hanya terdiam dalam kebingungannya. Hiro mengajaknya masuk ke berbagai toko dan memintanya untuk membantunya membeli hadiah yang pada Hari Ibu. Mulai dari pakaian, aksesoris, dan peralatan dapur. Namun mereka belum menemukan yang pas.

"Haaah! Capeknya!" Hiro tepar di sebuah meja café untuk beristirahat, "Oh iya, kau suka parfait itu?"

Mizel menatapi _fruits parfait_ yang dipesan Hiro dan mengangguk. Memang, rasanya sangat manis. Tapi, bagi Mizel yang membuatnya manis bukan buah atau bahan lainnya, melainkan…

"_Okaa-san_, juga suka. Bagaimana saat makan malam nanti kita buat parfait buah bersama? Kebetulan di lemari es ada banyak buah sisa liburan musim panas kemarin. Ah, tapi, kita belum menemukan hadiah yang pas,"

Mizel meletakan sendok parfait di atas meja café. Ia kemudian melihat keluar jendela dan mengaktifkan salah satu programnya.

"_Nee_, di sana ada sebuah kotak musik yang bagus. Mereka kemarin baru saja mendapat kiriman baru, sebuah kotak musik untuk Hari Ibu. Belum ada yang membeli dan pembeli pertama katanya dapat diskon," Antena Hiro berdiri mendengar kata-kata Mizel.

"_Good Job my little brother! Let's go!_" Hiro kembali menyeret Mizel ke toko yang di maksud. Beruntung tadi Hiro sudah membayar dan masing-masing parfait sudah di habiskan.

Keduanya memilih kotak musik untuk Hari Ibu. Di saat Hiro sibuk memilih, Mizel tampak tertarik dengan sebuah kotak musik berbentuk seperti peti, dan diatasnya tertulis kanji 母 (Haha/Ibu) dengan warna keemasan. Peti itu berwarna merah dan dihiasi garis-garis abstrak berwarna biru ber_glitter_. Dengan rasa penasaran, ia membuka kotak musik tersebut. Suara piano terdengar lembut di telinga bagi yang mendengarkan.

"Ah, itu kan dari lagu _Shìshàng zh__ǐ__y__ǒ__u māmā h__ǎ__o_, lagu lama berbahasa mandarin. Aku tahu karena dulu_ Okaa-san_ selalu memutarkan lagu itu untukku," Ujar Hiro tiba-tiba, "Kotaknya bagus dan rapi, lagunya juga cocok. Kita beli ini saja nya," Mizel hanya mengangguk menurut karena ia tak tahu apa-apa.

"Yosh, sudah dibungkus. Ayo kita pulang untuk membuat makan malam!"

-XXX-

Seperti yang Hiro harapkan, Haruka teryata senang dengan semua kejutan yang ada.

"Wah, terima kasih ya, karena sudah membantu. Tadi sempat bingung harus memasak apa untuk kalian,"

"Hari ini kan Hari Ibu, jadi _Okaa-san_ istirahat saja. Oh iya, ini hadiah dari kami!" Hiro menyerahkan kotak musik yang mereka belikan tadi sore. Haruka membuka kotak tersebut dan tampak tertegun dengan lagu itu. Entah kenapa ia merasa terharu.

"Bagus kan, Mizel lho yang memilih," Hiro merangkul Mizel yang daritadi diam. Alasan Mizel memilih untuk diam adalah karena ia tidak mau merusak kebahagian seorang anak bersama ibunya di hari yang spesial ini.

"Wah, jadi Mizel! Anak _Okaa-san_ memang hebat!" Puji Haruka. Mizel sempat kaget.

Anak? Apa maksudnya? Jadi selama ini Haruka menganggapnya anak?

"_E-eto_… aku kan bukan a… an…" Entah kenapa Mizel terasa berat untuk berkata bahwa ia bukan anak Haruka. Haruka hanyalah peciptanya, bukan ibunya. Ingin rasanya Mizel kembali menangis.

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Haruka tertawa dan Hiro tersenyum, "Aku yang menciptakanmu, itu artinya kau juga anakku. Kau dan Hiro adalah dua putera kesayanganku,"

Mizel tak kuasa lagi menahan air matanya. Sekalipun ia robot tak berhati, namun Mizel bisa mengeluarkan air mata untuk menangis. Ia tak kuasa lagi menahan tangisnya dan menangis tanpa suara.

"Walau kadang merepotkan, tapi kau itu adik yang baik lho, Mizel," Ujar Hiro. Haruka tersenyum dan memeluk Mizel.

Kini Mizel bisa merasakan apa yang ingin ia rasakan. Kasih sayang dan kehangatan sebuah keluarga kecil. Kehangatan yang dapat mengalahkan panasnya sengatan matahari dan dinginnya badai salju. Kehangatan dari sebuah keluarga khususnya limpahan cinta dari seorang ibu.

"_Okaa-san_," Dengan suara serak, Mizel memanggil Haruka, "Terima kasih… terima kasih karena sudah melahirkanku. Terima kasih untuk semua ini…"

"_Terima kasih untuk kehangatan cintamu,"_

**END**

**HAPPY MOTHER DAYS MINNA!**

**Sebenarnya dari dulu saia kepikiran bikin FIC tentang Mizel dan genrenya family, akhirnya kesampaian. Senang banget XDD**

**Oh iya, semua pasti pernah dengar lagu saat masih anak-anak dulu, lagu Shìshàng zh****ǐ****y****ǒ****u māmā h****ǎ****o. Saia ngetik sambil dengar lagu itu. Benar, tidak ada harta yang berharga selalin kasih seorang ibu :')**

**Hua, mama, maaf ya mama kalau aku suka bohong, suka melawan dan egois. Aku janji bakal berusaha berubah. Makasih mama**

**Yosh, ficnya gaje? Typo? RnR please~**


End file.
